


Заколдованный принц

by WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Creepy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts/pseuds/WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts
Summary: Тина думала, что достаточно хорошо знает Ньюта, когда выходила за него замуж. Но довольно быстро поняла, что ошибается: у него есть какая-то страшная тайна.





	

**Author's Note:**

> основной аккаунт автора - [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/1223958)

Фамильное поместье Скамандеров, само по себе небольшое и уютное, неожиданно превратилось в удручающе огромный и мертвенно тихий дом. Все гости и родственники, приглашенные на свадьбу, разъехались, остались только хозяева — родители Ньюта — да сами новобрачные. Тина, дитя большого города, чувствовала себя неуютно в этой тишине и пустоте. Словно оказалась в той сказке, где юная принцесса весь день ждет своего супруга в зачарованном замке, и дожидается только ночью.

«Дай ему время, — сказала свекровь. — Он просто еще не привык». Но день шел за днем, а Ньют все время был занят и пропадал где-то до позднего вечера. Часто даже по выходным.

Ночью Тина засыпала на его плече или в уютном коконе из одеяла и его рук и ног. Но к тому времени, когда она просыпалась утром, Ньют оказывался давно уже в своем зверинце, которым теперь занимался до и после работы. Ей ни разу не удалось услышать или почувствовать, как он встает и уходит.

На столике у кровати ее неизменно ждали завтрак и чашка кофе. Ньют научился варить его специально для Тины, и даже почти никогда не забывал зачаровать чашку, чтобы напиток не остыл. Иногда под блюдцем лежала записка с просьбой по поводу кого-нибудь из зверей. За время их знакомства она успела понять, что на языке Ньюта это значит: «Я очень тебя люблю». Но потом в голову начала закрадываться предательская мысль, что он просто включил ее в список полезных существ, которых надо кормить по утрам.

И была в нем одна странность, которая не давала ей покоя. Пожалуй, именно это заставляло ее чувствовать себя пленницей не то зачарованного, не то кем-то проклятого замка. Это, а не сельская тишина и не то, что он вечно пропадал куда-то.

Тина убеждала себя, что всякая дрянь лезет в голову от одиночества и безделья в непривычной обстановке. Что все встанет на свои места, когда она пообвыкнется в незнакомой стране и получит разрешение на работу. Но каждый вечер ей становилось немного не по себе, когда Ньют плотно задергивал шторы на окне спальни и просил ее погасить свет. Раздевался он только в полной темноте. Она не понимала, почему.

Сперва Тина пробовала шутить над британской чопорностью в целом. Потом над неуместной застенчивостью человека, который знает все обо всех существующих в мире видах размножения. Потом над тем, что не такие уж они оба страшные: есть на что посмотреть. В конце концов, может быть, ей интересно, везде ли он такой рыжий. На это он ответил: «Да, везде», — и как-то замкнулся, отстранился, стал скованнее, чем в самую первую их ночь.

Несколько раз Тине думалось, что в темноте ему легче представить на ее месте другую, которую он все никак не может забыть. Но произнести это вслух было, конечно же, абсолютно невозможно. Даже в шутку. Тем более в шутку.

Когда свет в спальне гас, Ньют касался ее очень ласково и нежно, и куда увереннее, чем днем. И целовал тоже совсем не так, как днем — от этих ночных поцелуев Тина просто таяла, в животе как будто распускался цветок с острыми огненными лепестками, и весь мир исчезал. Но он не любил ответных прикосновений к открытой коже, это тоже было странно и неприятно. Вздрагивал, стоило только провести пальцами по бедру или боку, отводил от себя ее ладони или с ловкостью кошки подставлял голову под тянущуюся к плечу руку. И просил больше так не делать. Особенно — не трогать спину.

Тина спрашивала напрямую, что она делает не так. Он отговаривался тем, что боится щекотки, а она чувствовала, что на самом деле тут что-то другое.

В поисках объяснения она просидела несколько дней в домашней библиотеке Скамандеров, читая все, что нашлось о болезнях. Перебрала самые редкие и необычные, как магические, так и немагические, но ничего не подходило. Она сама не заметила, как мысль о сказочном запрете, который нельзя нарушать, перестала казаться такой уж чушью. Ни одно темное колдовство не работало так, как в этих сказках, но все же...

Если запрет не нарушить, то и проклятие никогда не будет снято ни с замка, ни с его хозяина, ведь так?

Она долго сомневалась. Потом все-таки решилась, улучила момент и дотронулась до его обнаженной спины. Ладонь зацепилась за какие-то выступы и бугры, точно на шкуре дромарога. Ньют немедленно сбился с ритма, сказал не то испуганно, не то сердито: «Тина, ну я же просил!» Потом неловко попытался перевести произошедшее в шутку: «Иногда я начинаю думать о том, чтобы связать тебе руки».

Желание продолжать у них обоих пропало, и Тина сделала вид, что обиделась: впервые отодвинулась от него как могла далеко и притворилась спящей. Она пыталась представить, что же такое нащупала в темноте, и снова думала о проклятиях и нарушении запретов. Заснула она с твердым решением с завтрашнего дня держать волшебную палочку под подушкой. Ньют спит очень чутко, но, может быть, она все-таки сумеет подстеречь его. Сбросит одеяло, зажжет свет и успеет разглядеть. И будь что будет.

Когда Тина проснулась, то сперва подумала, что уже настало утро, потому что было светло и Ньюта рядом не было. Но быстро поняла, что светит не солнце, а лампа, значит, еще ночь. А потом в дверь вошел дромарог, неведомо как выбравшийся из чемодана. Тина попыталась встать, чтобы отвести его обратно, но не смогла: тело почему-то не слушалось. Она лежала на спине и беспомощно смотрела на дромарога. А тот вышел на середину комнаты, по-человечьи склонил голову набок и вздохнул так, что заколыхались скользкие щупальца на морде. И сказал голосом Ньюта: «Тина, Тина! Я ведь просил тебя!»

Она пыталась оправдаться. Говорила, что не включала свет. Пыталась выспросить, как вернуть ему прежний облик. Где его искать, ведь заколдованный принц по всем законам сказки теперь должен исчезнуть на край земли, неведомо куда. Нелепая и отвратительная дромарожья морда придвигалась все ближе к ней, а она по-прежнему не могла шевельнуть даже пальцем, как ни старалась. Со щупалец капала розоватая прозрачная слизь. «Я... Я должна поцеловать тебя? — спросила она. — «Тогда ты расколдуешься и никуда не уйдешь?» Дромарог рассмеялся так, что у нее мурашки побежали по коже: «Я никогда не расколдуюсь. Но и не уйду. Ведь я же так тебя люблю. Иди ко мне!»

Сказав это, тварь поддела носом край одеяла у ее ног. Тина почувствовала липкие, неожиданно горячие щупальца сначала на одном своем колене, а после и на другом. Извиваясь, они медленно поползли вверх по внутренней стороне бедер. Прикосновения были почти приятными, но ей было страшно, как никогда в жизни.

Тина закричала, отчаянно рванулась из собственного неподвижного тела еще раз — и снова проснулась. Она лежала на полу у кровати, и над ней склонился насмерть перепуганный Ньют. В комнате было уже достаточно светло, чтобы различить выражение его лица, но вставать было еще рано даже ему — только-только рассвет.

Пока клочья кошмара еще плавали перед глазами, Тина пыталась куда-нибудь сбежать, путаясь в одеяле, вместе с которым оказалась на полу. Потом плакала на руках у Ньюта и настойчиво спрашивала, точно ли нет у Скамандеров какого-нибудь фамильного проклятия. А Ньют гладил ее по голове, как маленькую, и отвечал, что нет, конечно же нет. Хотя его лично проклинают почти каждый день — ей ли не знать. В последний раз, кстати, это был Министр, когда Ньют пришел просить себе отпуск второй раз за полгода. Что именно из-за этого отпуска он почти не бывает дома — отрабатывает. Но скоро аврал закончится. Что он хочет устроить им настоящее свадебное путешествие — не считать же за него переезд из Америки, правда?

Ньют говорил что-то еще, не замечая, что она перестала всхлипывать, немного отстранилась и шарит удивленным взглядом по его плечам и груди. И только когда она рассмеялась, сообразил, что в комнате совсем посветлело, а одеться он за всем этим совершенно забыл.

— Если местные мракоборцы сразу выкинут мое резюме в мусорку — будут правы, — сказала Тина, не давая ему дотянуться ни до волшебной палочки, чтобы призвать рубашку, ни хотя бы до второго одеяла. — Как я раньше не догадалась: шрамы! Ведь я же каждый день вижу твои руки!

— Я думал, что они тебе... не понравятся, — не сразу подобрал он нужное слово. — Их уже не свести: застаревшие, надо было сразу. Я просто не хотел тебя пугать.

— И добился того, что я прекрасно запугала себя сама, — вздохнула Тина. — До ночных кошмаров.

А потом погладила его по щеке и спросила:

— Ньютон Скамандер, ну почему ты такой идиот и вечно что-нибудь от меня скрываешь?

В ответ он только улыбнулся и крепко обнял ее.


End file.
